Eyes
by HermioneRose
Summary: Sometimes, he couldn't help to look into those brown eyes. RyanxHaylie, and one of my many challenges!


**Author's Note: I'm sorry I drifted away from the High School Musical section. The Jonas Brothers hype has sucked me in, but as I looked at some of my High School Musical stuff, I began to miss it, so that's why I did a one-shot of Ryan and Haylie: sort of like a reunion, if you will. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Brown-Eyed Girl**

When he first looked into those brown eyes of hers, he nearly melted into a puddle.

Of course, it was impossible for a guy to do that, but for a guy like Ryan Evans, it was.

When she first came through the doors of East High, looking like a lost puppy, Ryan basically in love with her right on the spot: but, he didn't know it then.

Yes, call him obsessive if you will, but Ryan couldn't have it any other way.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Ryan was at Haylie Anderson's house, helping her with english homework.

They were sitting on the swinging chair Mrs. Anderson just purchased, and quite frankly, Ryan could tell Haylie was already attached to it.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? Because I had this assignment before, and I did pretty well on it."

Haylie looked up from the notebook to smile at him.

"No thanks, Ryan. I think I got it. You can go home if you want."

Ryan nodded at her statement, but he didn't leave the chair.

If he did go home, it'd be coming home to an empty house:

Sharpay was out with Gabriella and Taylor.

Mrs. Evans was at her yoga class, and wouldn't be back probably around supper-time.

And Mr. Evans was on another busy business trip.

With those in mind, he'd rather stay with Haylie instead.

"I think I'll stay here. Watching you work is more fun."

Haylie grinned at him.

"Oh, really?" she asked, and he saw her brown eyes sparkle with mischief.

Ryan nodded.

"Of course. Besides, everyone else is busy."

Haylie giggled.

"And you're not?"

Ryan grinned as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I am. I'm watching you work."

"I thought you were helping me!"

"You said you didn't need my help, remember?"

Haylie sighed as she placed her head down on the notebook, and Ryan began to grow worried.

"Haylie..."

Haylie looked up, and he saw tears forming in her eyes: the excate opposite of her playfuly self.

"This assignment is so hard!"

Ryan gently took the notebook from her lap, and looked at it.

On the top was written "Drive", and under it was the artist who sang it (in this case, Alan Jackson, a well-known country singer), and he realized it was about fathers and their sons.

He heard light sobbing next to him, and he gave Haylie a smile.

"Hey...it's okay. Why did you pick this one?" he asked softly, and Haylie sniffled.

"Because my father used to sing it to me. I know that's weird, but it's true."

Ryan nodded.

The assignment was write out the lyrics to the song, and then you have to tell the teacher why you picked that particular song.

In Ryan's case, the song he chose was _Brown-Eyed Girl_, sung by Van Morrison.

And no surprise the song reminded him of Haylie, as the class found (some people made fun of him afterwards), but Ryan just shrugged the comments off.

"Sometimes a song brings out memories, and then it becomes hard. This assignment comes easy to other people, and hard for others."

Haylie wiped a tear from her face before looking back at him.

"Which song did you do then?"

Ryan's face began to grow hot, and he gave her a smile.

"Um...didn't you hear about it?" he asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. No one told me about it."

Which made it harder to explain, considering she never heard about it: he even thought Sharpay, who was one of Haylie's closest friends (believe it or not) would have told her about it.

"Oh...well." Ryan replied, and Haylie looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, Ryan. Honest."

Ryan gave her another smile.

"If you told me about your song, I guess I can tell you."

"I chose _Brown-Eyed Girl_, which is sung by Van Morrison. Everyone sort of gave me a hard time about it considering what I told them why that song means to me."

Haylie looked at him.

"So? Why did you pick that song?" she asked, and Ryan glanced at her.

"Because I told them it reminded me so much of you. That's why they gave me such a hard time about it." Ryan explained, and Haylie gave him a smile.

"Well, now I heard about it, I won't give you such a hard time. Besides, I think it's rather sweet."

Ryan glanced at her.

"Really?"

Haylie laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As she pulled away, Ryan saw the laughter in her eyes.

"Of course. But, you didn't need to do that, though."

Ryan grinned at her.

"I wanted too. You've been on my mind lately."

Haylie burst out laughing.

"Ryan, I'm _always _on your mind! Couldn't you have wrote it about Sharpay?"

Ryan shook his head.

"No. Besides, my teacher liked it. Says not all guys would write a song that's about their girlfriends."

Haylie grinned at him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Except for Troy, of course. Did he dedicate his song to Gabriella?"

Ryan smiled as he kissed her on top of the head before replying.

"I guess I wasn't the only one. He did, of course."

Haylie laughed.

"You two are the most romantic guys I ever came a cross!"

Ryan shook his head.

"True."

Haylie sat up, and glanced back at her notebook.

"I can always finish this later, I guess. It's not due until Tuesday anyways."

Ryan pretended to look shocked.

"Haylie Anderson, are you telling me you'd rather slack off?"

Haylie rolled her eyes as she wacked him on the shoulder.

"Of course not! It's just that...it's Sunday. Did you want to do something while you are here?"

Ryan looked thoughtful.

Sunday afternoons were pretty lazy for him and Sharpay: but, maybe it wasn't like that at the Anderson household.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

Haylie smiled as she got up from the swinging chair, and collected her notebook.

"Sure. I'd love too."

And Ryan liked it as well:

That way, he look into those brown eyes of Haylie Anderson.


End file.
